Silent Truth
by rikudarknesskhii
Summary: Yugi and co. have went there seperate ways after the adventures with the Pharaoh ended. Now more than three years later certain events and reunions will trigger a greater evil than before...themselves.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Yu-gi-oh franchise or any of the character related to it. Only the bouncer TJ and storyline belong to me.  
A/N: This is my first actual story on here so I would love for any reviews,suggestions, or any improvements I need to make.

Summary: It has been more than three years since Yugi and co. have been in close contact with each other. Everyone went there separate ways after the Pharaoh had returned to his final resting place. It seems as though the world has finally found peace. That is until certain events and reunions will trigger a greater evil then they have encountered  
before...themselves.

* * *

Nighttime in the city of Domino, Japan a young man about the age of sixteen is seen driving a Nissan Skyline GT quickly passing all the cars on the road beside him. When the car finally reaches its destination, of what seems to be a nightclub, the young man steps out. He appears to be at a height of just under six feet with a fit physique and tan body. A mop of jet black hair with red highlights can be seen just reaching his broad shoulders and slightly covering his gray eyes. His chosen attire is a black long-sleeved button up shirt, cuffed up just below his shoulders, with the first three undone. A silver locket can be seen, which is hanging on a silver chain, resides between the open space of the shirt. His long legs are being covered with black dress pants and his feet wearing stylish black shoes. He locks the car then walks up to the entrance of the night club.

"Aren't you a little too young to be comin' to this kinda place?" the bouncer asked guarding the front entrance.

The teen just stared into the bouncer's eyes and replied ,"I'm only here for business T.J. I promise no alcohol."

T.J. Could hear laughter generate from the last few word's the teen spoke."I hope so. The last time that happened I almost lost my job. So who do you need to talk to this time?" T.J. asked.

The teen replied with one name,"Duke Devlin."

T.J. let out a sigh leading him to the back entrance, "He arrived about an hour ago. Try not to take too long getting to him. He looked a little anxious" he said making a weird facial expression.

As T.J. opened the door the teen held the silver locket in his right hand,"I'll try," he replied walking in to the back entrance.

He could hear the loud music and bass through the walls as he was walking up the stairs to the meeting room . The walls were all painted a crimson red with fancy designs over it in black. Black lights were placed randomly on the ceiling yet nothing on him glowed. Finally reaching the room he found the twenty year old CEO of Black Crown sitting on the left side of an expensive black leather couch. He stood silently at the doorway as Duke's piercing green eyes were staring at him accompanied by an all too familiar smirk to match his ego.

"So you have arrived. I hope you know not to act too reckless on this mission," Duke stated with a serious tone.

Mokuba walked up to the couch and grabbed himself a spot to sit. Starting to feel a bit nervous he answered, "I know but I'm not doing this for myself. I'm doing it for _her,_"

Duke put on frown,"She doesn't even know you exist man. All memories of you have been completely erased from her memories. The Dark Alliance can't do anything about that,"

Mokuba let out a curse, _'This damn alliance. I owe them my life because without them, her and I would be...dead. Still, it hurts that she had to forget everything about me' _

Duke closed his eyes for a second and sighed heavily, "I know it hurts to have the girl you love to be completely oblivious to your existence,but that is the only way that they would've let her live. They only intended on saving your life."

Mokuba glared daggers at him then snorted,"I'm just a puppet to this damn alliance. Anyway, enough with the sentimental crap and explain what we have to do for them."

Duke gave him a worried glance and went on with explaining the mission,"You sounded just like your brother, eh? Well on to the task at hand. They want us to play cat and mouse with Yugi and would prefer him _alive. _He is rumoured to be in France so we might need to work on our french speaking skills. _Belle est la langue."_

Mokuba ,out of his anger state, gave him a confused look,"Whoa...i understand the french by the way. What I'm lost at is that they want us to capture...Yugi? What does he have that we need?"

Duke gave him a grim expression,"He was involved with the Dark Alliance a year ago but suddenly disappeared."

Mokuba looked deep in thought and crossed his arms,"Did you ever speak to him?"

Duke gave him a quick glance then stood up and walked over to the back wall covered with windows. As he was looking through the windows he could see the dimly lit streets and the assortment of cars quickly driving by. Duke was reminiscing on the time when he was being intiated to the Dark Alliance, which led to his reunion with Yugi.

Duke slipped out a small laugh,"You should have seen his reaction. His eyes were freaked out beyond belief. I guess he never expected to meet someone from his past life as a duelist I guess. He never let out a yell or anything. His whole body remained calm and collected, but his eyes were full of shock."

Then Duke was silently thinking to himself,_'There were times when he truly did scare me with how calm he could be. When he was deathly calm it was as if he could scare off Death himself. It sure gave me a huge reality check . He's not nearly the same person as he was before. Sure, he's always been strong and confident ever since I've known him, but his aura just isn't the same.'_

Duke let out a long sigh. Just as Mokuba thought Duke was gonna explain more about the chance encounter he turned his head to glance at a clock on the wall.

"Oh would you look at the time. The alliance would be _very _disappointed if we miss our flight. We leave in two hours I suggest you get your things together very quickly," Duke stated with a fake smile.

"Wha...hold up! How the hell am I supposed to explain all this to Seto!?"asked Mokuba, who was panicking and held locks of his hair with both hands.

_'Uggh!" _thought Mokuba with anger,'_Leave it to Duke not to tell things in advance. That pompous jerk. Well, at least he's a good friend. Though, once I get back home I'll have to say good-bye to freedom and hello to Seto Kaiba's Hell.'_

Duke laughed at Mokuba's antics and answered,"Not _my_ problem. My job is to make sure you get on that plane and help me complete the mission. The rest is completely your burden."

Mokuba let out and aggravated moan,"Your a _real _piece of art you know. Besides, I already got everything I need in my car. I've learned to do that every time since our last escapade."

As Mokuba finished talking Duke was strutting to the door and paused,"Well then, now that your issue is settled we can be on our way," Duke stated while doing a swift hand motion and started walking out of the building, with Mokuba running behind him catching up.

* * *

(A/N): So I guess your wondering what the Dark Alliance is all about eh? Well it will be explained through out the story and the other character's will appear soon don't worry. I just felt like these character don't get enough love . Reviews are appreciated :D


End file.
